Comienzan las Vacaciones
by camilhesse
Summary: Comienzo de las vacaciones sobre un crucero de los 4 amigos, Gon, Killua, Kurapica y Leorio. Se irán desarrollando intensas relaciones en el transcurso del viaje.
1. Vacaciones

**He tenido problemas con la tildacion ya que no aparecen los tildes que pongo en las palabras y se come la letra a la vez, tratare de arreglar esto cuanto antes.

Estaban los cuatro amigos de vacaciones, habían decidido tomarse algunas semanas para relajarse y dejar el trabajo de lado; todos habían estado muy ocupados y necesitaban un espacio para descansar.

Se alojaban en unas habitaciones realmente de lujo, ahora como cazadores se podían dar éstos gustos. Leorio y Kurapica estaban alojados en piezas contiguas. Gon inocentemente había pedido una pieza para él con Killua, aunque ya estaban bastante grandes; Gon al parecer no se percataba de ésto y como siempre lo hacían pidió una cama para los dos, Gon seguía siendo un chico infantil y espontaneo. Leorio y Kurapica también notaron ésto, por lo que en la recepción al momento de pedir las habitaciones Killua se sonrojó un poco y trato de pasar inadvertido ante todos, fue a darse una vuelta por el vestíbulo, lo que funcionó ya que nadie tomó mayor importancia al asunto, ya que siempre fueron muy buenos amigos y viniendo de Gon nadie pensaría mal...

Por otro lado, Killua disfrutaba de la inocencia de su amigo ya que podía seguir durmiendo junto a él, sin que se diera cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones. Killua y Gon ya eran adolescentes, tenían diecisiete años; Gon por su parte era un alto y apuesto chico de piel tostada con unos músculos que generaban gran atracción entre las chicas, pero seguía siendo un niño al que le importaba más las aventuras y estar con sus amigos; y Killua por su parte, era un joven alto y elegante, de piel tersa y blanca y contextura delicada aunque bien trabajada, a diferencia de Gon, Killua ya estaba experimentando toda su adolescencia, y sus hormonos se descontrolaban con la presencia de su moreno amigo.

Leorio y Kurapica también estaban mucho más adultos, Leorio ya casi terminaba sus estudios de medicina, y Kurapica seguía trabajando como cazador de listas negras. Ambos eran unos chicos maduros que transmitían confianza y seguridad, Leorio había crecido siendo el más alto entre todos, aunque Killua ya lo estaba alcanzando; había desarrollado bastante su musculatura aunque siempre pasaba desapercibida bajo sus elegantes trajes, ahora Leorio inspiraba un aire de intelectualidad que lo hacía atrayente, sus estudios le habían marcado aún más sus buenas cualidades. Kurapica por su parte seguía siendo un joven delicado, estaba más alto y estilizado, pero era el más menudo y bajo entre todos; su audacia e intelecto eran impecables; seguía teniendo ese aire femenino y andrógino que confundía de vez en cuando a la gente, pero ahora que había crecido sus rasgos eran más intensos, realmente se había convertido en un bello joven de facciones hermosas, lucía más cautivador que muchas chicas que los rodeaban.

-ya en sus habitaciones-

Gon -Killua mira! tenemos nuestra propia piscina-, Killua no le prestó mucha atención, estaba cansado y se tiró en la cama apenas llgaron a su habitación, de pronto se interesó en su amigo al ver que éste se estaba desvistiendo para lanzarse a la piscina de inmediato, quedó solamentes con unos boxer, Killua realmente disfrutaba ésto, Gon -vamos Killua! ven a nadar conmigo-  
Killua sin poder despejar los ojos de su amigo le respondió -no Gon, estoy cansado, dormiré un rato- no quería que su amigo viera lo sonrojado que estaba, así que dijo eso y se dio vuelta para ocultar su rostro mientras fantaseaba con la imagen de Gon en ropa interior, Killua tenía una mente demasiada pervertida para lo inocente que era Gon, -...Gon eres un tonto- se decía a para sí mismo Killua, asumiendo que su amigo seguía siendo totalmente un niño que no se daba cuenta de nada, no se enteraba de lo que sentía por él.

Mientras tanto Leorio desempacaba sus cosas en la habitación y se disponía a descansar y planear algo para la noche, estaba claro! debían tener una fiesta de inicio de sus vacaciones con chicas y alcohol...de seguro a todos les gustaría, además de que sus amigos ya habían crecido lo bastante para disfrutar de estas cosas, sobre todo Gon y Killua(aunque su edades eran similares xD). Kurapica por su parte, también llegó a desempacar y ordenar sus cosas, luego tomó un baño caliente con burbujas, permaneció largo rato así , estuvo divagando, había ocultado sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo, y la verdad es que sentía algo por su amigo Leorio, y estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que sentía durante este viaje y afrontar lo que pasaría, fuera lo que fuera, aunque estaba seguro de que Leorio sentía algo por él también, siempre había sido especialmente protector y condescendiente con su persona, demostrándole especial cariño, se sentía seguro a su lado y quería que él lo supiera.

Luego de nadar por largo rato en la piscina Gon salió de ésta para secarse y dormir un rato junto a Killua, el cual ya estaba durmiendo profundamente, se acercó al lugar donde su amigo dormía, su piel era tan blanca y tersa, Gon pasó suavemente una mano por su mejilla y su piel era realmente tersa; estaba cansado, así que se secó rápidamente con una toalla y se tendió en ropa interior a dormir al lado de su amigo, casi rozándolo, -te quiero Killua- le dijo con un murmuro y cerró sus ojos.


	2. Preparándose para esta noche

Leorio ya había planeado la fiesta para esta noche, debía invitar a sus amigos, así que fue a buscarlos a sus habitaciones para almorzar en el casino y avisarles de lo de ésta noche, se sentía feliz de su idea, realmente está será una noche inolvidable, pensó para sí...  
Ya descansado, se dió una ducha, se vistió elegantemente como siempre acostumbraba y fue en busca de Kurapica que estaba en la habitación del lado y lo llamó a la puerta, -Kurapica! soy yo Leorio!- , Kurapica estaba recién saliendo de su baño relajante y estaba por vestirse, le respondió -Espera Leorio, te abro de inmediato- se puso una bata para cubrirse y abrió a Leorio -Que quieres Leorio?-, Leorio se quedó mirando fijo a Kurapica, su cabello mojado sobre su rostro lo desconcentraban, luego respondió -vengo a a buscarte para ir a almorzar, no hemos comido nada desde que llegamos, y tengo algo que contarles a todos- se apoyo una mano por detrás de la cabeza, kurapica miró hacia otro lado, notó la mirada de su amigo -aah bueno pasa, tendrás que esperarme, ahora me estaba por vestir- Kurapica caminó hacia el baño para terminar de vestirse mientras Leorio se quedó sentado en la cama de la habitación, Leorio -esta noche será espectacular!- , -aah sí? , porque?- le respondió kurapica desde el baño, -luego te contaré, cuando estemos todos reunidos- mientras tanto Kurapica ven a saliendo del baño con una polera de verano y unos jeans ajustados, su pelo aún estaba todo mojado y le cubría su delicado rostro, Leorio se quedó mirándolo, nunca había visto a su amigo así, ese atuendo realzaba su figura, era tan femenina, le gustaba el contraste que ésto hacia con el caracter de su amigo, Kurapica se percato un poco después y al ver que no le despegaba la vista se sonrojó y trato de ocultar su rosto -que vés?- le dijo con su tono un poco enojado, Leorio - nada Kurapica- ,es sólo que no acostumbras a llevar ese tipo de ropa, es la primera ves que te veo tan casual y me resulta realmente interesante y nuevo verte desde esta perspectiva, Kurapica -que perspectiva!?- estaba cada vez más rojo, Leorio -bueno, será mejor que nos apuremos, ya quiero almorzar- cambió el tema; kurapica le había dado la espalda a Leorio mientras secaba su pelo con una toalla, su figura delicada se insinuaba mucho con la ropa que traía, Leorio lo seguía mirando fijamente, Kurapica se sentía bastante nervioso ya -ya vamos, iré al comedor por mientras, anda a buscar a Gon y Killua, nos vemos luego- Kurapica salió rápidamente ya que estaba incomodo con la mirada penetrante de Leorio y no podía disimular más su nerviosismo, Leoria -Ok, nos vemos abajo-; Leorio se quedó pensando en lo delicado y desprotegido que se podía ver su amigo, salió en camino a la habitación donde se alojaban Gon y Killua.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de sus amigos Killua se había despertado, y su impresión fue grande al ver a su amigo profundamente dormido en ropa interior a su lado, en eso momento miles de pensamientos pervertidos cruzaban su mente. Gon se veía tan apetecible, Killua comenzó a observarlo detenidamente, Gon realmente había crecido últimamente al igual que los sentimientos de Killua hacia él, se sentía desdichado al pensar que Gon nunca compartiría éste tipo de sentimientos, pensaba...porque sería tan infantil?...y sí sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos?... y veía la piel morena de su amigo que brillaba con los rayos de sol que caían sobre él, su figura tan entrenada, su piel cálida. Killua se sentó al lado de Gon mientras lo veía dormir, las pestañas de Gon son realmente largas, se dijo; empezó a pasar sus dedos por el rostro dormido de su amigo, sus mejillas estaban cálidas, llegó hasta sus labios, eran tan suaves; Killua se preguntaba como sería besarlos, al ver que Gon realmente no despertaba quiso intentarlo mientras dormía, comenzó a acercarse suavemente al rostro de Gon, sus rostros estaban tan el uno del otro, a Killua le latía él corazón a mil por hora, -Gon! killua! soy Leoria- Killua se apartó rápidamente y vió que su amigo se despertaba poco a poco, se estiró y quedó despierto frente a Killua que se hallaba sentado frente a él, -hola killua...- dijo esté con voz de tener aún sueño, Killua le sonrió sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco; menos mal Gon no se dio cuenta de nada, pensó Killua. -Hey! chicos! abran!- gritaba Leorio desde afuera.-Será mejor que abra, pero ponte algo antes Gon- Killua se apresuró a buscar la ropa para Gon, no quería que Leorio viera que Gon estaba tan sólo con ropa interior durmiendo con él...nooo! que pensaría, Killua estaba bastante alterado por el hecho de que Gon se apurara en vestirse -pero abre Killua, porqué estás tan nervioso-, -nervioso yo? vistete rápido mejor, -tonto- lo miró con cara de reprimenda,al ver que Gon ya se había vestido, Killua se dirigió a abrirle a Leorio -hola Leorio-, -hey chicos! vamos a comer al casino, tengo algo que contarles, kurapica ya bajó, nos está esperando-, -ah bueno, al decir verdad tengo mucha hambre, apúrate Gon! vamos a comer-, al escuchar esto Gon se apresuró en ponerse los zapatos y bajaron los tres amigos en dirección al casino.

Ya los tres sentados en el comedor del casino, Leorio les contó su plan -bueno, los he convocado a todos aquí para hacerles una invitación hoy en la noche!-, -aah sí?!- dijó Gon y sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad, Kurapica pudo notar como Killua se quedaba mirando a Gon más de lo habitual, era muy instintivo para captar todo, los ojos de Killua se cruzaron con los de kurapica; killua le arrojó una mirada asesina advirtiendo la intensión de la mirada de su amigo, luego se tiró hacia atrás en su asiento con los brazos hacia su cabeza, miró hacia otro lado, sentía la intromisión en la mirada de su amigo, sabía que se había dado cuenta,... kurapica se dirijió a Leorio sin dejar de mandar fugaces miradas complices a Killua con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, -y cuál es ese tan ansiado plan para esta noche?-, Leorio respondió haciendo gestos con los brazos -mes place invitarlos a mi gran habitación hoy en la noche, tengo preparada una gran fiesta para conmemorar el inicio de estas vacaciones inolvidables, sólo vengan a mi suit a eso de las 10-, Gon -enserio Leorio?! vamos Killua!- los ojos de Gon brillaba de emoción, Kurapica -por mi está bien-, Killua no prestó mucho interés, pero si Gon quería ir...Killua -bueno vamos- le gustaba ver esos ojos en Gon, pero apartaba la mirada ya que kurapica seguía observándolo de forma incómoda. Leorio -bueno, entonces los espero, será mejor que se preparen, esta será una gran fiesta!, ahora me retiro, tengo que hacer los preparativos para la noche, nos vemos!- Leorio salió caminando muy entusiasta. Kurapica -bueno chicos, nos vemos más tarde entonces, ir a mi habitación a descansar un rato-, Gon y Killua se quedaron sólos en el comedor, Gon -una fiesta! Leorio tiene buenas ideas!- Gon estaba muy emocionado, killua - ah...te ves emocionado- Killua le sonrió , Gon se encogió de hombros -es que nunca antes he ido a una fiesta, es mi primera vez- killua al escuchar esto comenzó a divagar en sus sucios pensamientos, lo último le había sonado con doble sentido, Gon le preguntó -y tú killu?, has ido antes a una fiesta?- killua -mmm, en mi casa organizaban algunas- -enserio!? y cómo eran?- , -bueno, no mucho...ya verás- , Gon estaba ansioso; killua ya tenía sus planes entre manos, quizás conseguía emborrachar a su amigo, nunca lo había visto en ese estado, quería ver que pasaba, eso sí sería divertido, seguía divagando en sus pensamientos. Gon -killu? vamos a recorrer el barco?-, killua -ok, vamos!-. Killua y Gon se fueron a recorrer el barco como siempre lo hacían con los lugares nuevos, Gon -killua?...mmm?, Killua -...que Gon...?-, -me preguntaba si...alguna vez te ha gustado alguien?- , a killua le llegó la pregunta como un golpe, se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, killua -Gon a que viene esa pregunta?- le respondió con un tono perplejo, Gon -mmm, sólo me preguntaba algunas cosas, ...por ejemplo cómo saber si una persona te gusta?- Gon lo decía realmente con un tono inocente y sincero, sus palabras no tenían ninguna intención como Killua ya estaba pensando, pero después de todo, ya estaba acostumbrado a éstas cosas en su amigo, aunque era primera vez que tocaban estos temas y le ponía algo nervioso, sobre todo considerando lo suyo con Gon, killua -bueno... nosé , a mi me gusta ser tú amigo, Gon- Killua miró de reojo a Gon para ver su expresión, esa respuesta tenía doble intención... Gon -bueno sí, tú eres mi mejor amigo killu, pero me refería a otra forma de gustar...-, Killua lo miró ya muy intrigado y le dijo con un tono serio y ansioso, -Gon te gusta alguien?!-, Gon -no sabría realmente como se siente que te guste alguién, no lo sé killua...- Gon se sonrojó un poco, Killua también, pasaron muchas cosas por la mente de Killua en ese momento, le gustaba ver a Gon así, tan inocente, tan infantil; era obvio darse cuenta cuando alguien te gustaba pensaba Killua...,tú cuerpo reacciona hacia esa persona, era algo claro de notar, pero killua evitó seguir esta conversación, aunque sentía curiosidad por lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo, en fin...cambió el tema, -Gon, vamos a cambiarnos, ya serán las diez y tenemos que ir a la fiesta de Leorio- , Gon de pronto se olvidó de lo que estaban hablando y se acordó de la invitación de la noche -aah sí! vamos!-.


	3. En la Habitación

Kurapica se dirigió directo a su habitación al terminar de almorzar con sus amigos, pensaba en la mirada de Killua, había intuido algo, -será posible que esos dos?...-, sonrió entre dientes, bueno...creo que hoy lo averiguaré , no será tan difícil, quizás tenga un aliado en mi misión de conquista. Siguió caminando ha su habitación; quería prepararse para hoy en la noche, sabía que a Leorio le atraían las chicas, así que tenía que enfocarse en eso y verse sutilmente insinuante hacia Leorio, sabía como aprovechar su figura y rasgos femeninos, tendría que conquistar a Leorio partiendo de eso, tenía varias tenidas en mente, se había encargado de traer todo lo necesario para este viaje y su propósito; al llegar a su habitación, comenzó a desvestirse, estaba desnudo ante los rayos que entraban por la ventana, se miró al espejo, el cual era enorme y tenía un gran marco dorado, estaba situado en frente de su cama, realmente se sentía seguro, su figura desnuda era realmente femenina, tenía una cintura marcada, y su cuerpo estaba definido por suaves curvas que más bien parecían las de una delicada chica, su piel era blanca y suave, era un joven de delicados rasgos. Ya desnudo tendido sobre su cama comenzó a pensar en Leorio, quería que él lo tocara, que recorriera su cuerpo con sus fuertes manos, sentía como el calor subía por su delicado cuerpo; quería abrazarlo y estrechase contra el varonil cuerpo de su amigo; comenzó a tocarse poco a poco imaginando la situación, recorriendo su piel, arrojado contra la cama, sus caderas contra las de Leorio, se sentía cada vez más excitado, comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo, cada vez con mayor intensidad, el calor se acumulaba en una zona en particular, imaginaba un beso de Leorio, sus labios seguros besándolo; sus caricias comenzaron a bajar hasta tocar suavemente alrededor de su miembro ya excitado, dejó escapar unos débiles gemidos, -Leorio...- , luego comenzó a frotarse con las manos, su miembro estaba cada vez más duro, sus caderas se movían involuntariamente, imaginaba a Leorio viéndolo en esta situación y se excitaba más, estaba extasiado, sentía que ya se iba a correr y comenzó a gemir más fuerte sin controlarse, quería retenerlo por más tiempo pero ya no podía, gemía con mayor intensidad y el placer aumentaba, hasta que ya no lo soportó y dejó salir todo. Estaba cansado, su cuerpo estaba caliente y temblaba un poco, sus caderas seguían moviéndose levemente, se miró al espejo y estaba sonrojado.

Ya iban a ser las diez, se dió una ducha rápida con esencias de aroma a rosas, se perfumó todo el cuerpo y se puso una tenido que insinuaba notoriamente su figura. Era una camisa purpura oscuro de razo, y una chaqueta a medida que marcaba su cintura, traía unos pantalones de tela casi pegados a la piel y unos zapatitos de smoking. Se miró al espero y estaba conforme, se sentía listo para conseguir algo esta noche.

Mientras tanto, Killua y Gon se habían dirigido a su habitación para cambiarse y prepararse para la noche, Gon -ooh, necesito una ducha-, -mmm, yo también- respondió Killua, -bueno entonces, duchemosnos juntos killu, vamos!- Gon lo tiró del brazo, pero Killua pensó que no era buena idea, al estar en esa situación con Gon podría tener un accidente y dejar todo en evidencia, no! no podía arriesgarse aunque era bastante tentador ver a Gon desnudo en la ducha... su cuerpo humedo...comenzó a divagar nuevamente -No Gon!, me bañaré después; por mientras veré que ropa ponerme-, Gon lo miró con cara de decepción, -bueno, como quieras-, Gon comenzó a quitarse la ropa desde antes de entrar al baño mientras se dirigía a la ducha, dejó la puerta abierta completamente. Killua no dejaba de mirarlo embobado, estupido Gon, como puede ser tan infantil y provocador a la vez, esto es una tortura, si no se contuviera, hace tiempo Gon hubiera sido violado, la cara de perversión de Killua no podía ser mayor. Además Gon había dejado la puerta del baño abierta, se sentía como una amenaza junto a su amigo; realmente lo deseaba, sus hormonas estaban demasiado alborotadas ahora. Killua quería espiar a Gon, pero si este se daba cuenta?..., ya estaba furioso por el hecho de no poder hacer nada teniendo la situación tan tentadora enfrente de sus ojos. De pronto Gon lo llamó -killu?- Killua se sobresalto y le brillaron los ojos -ah?- respondió con el tono más indiferente que pudo, -me podrías traer el shampoo?, se me olvido...- a Killua le brillaron mucho más los ojos ahora, era su oportunidad de espiar a su amigo sin que notara sus intensiones, buscó el shampoo y se dispuso a ir al baño, estaba ansioso, trato de pareces normal, entró lentamente, la imagen que veía no podía ser más tentadora, sentía que un calor recorría todo su cuerpo, estaba enfrente suyo a poco metros, Gon desnudo, de espaldas, sus brazos alzados refregando su cabello insinuaban mucho más sus musculos, su piel tostada y humeda con gotas de aguas que bajaban por todo su cuerpo, su espalda era tan fuerte, sus caderas,...todo era perfecto, Killua se quedó con la boca semiabierta mirándolo por unos segundos, por suerte de él Gon no se había percatado, sólo le llamo -Killu? me traerías el shampoo?-, Killua reaccionó, -sí aquí está, te lo dejaré a un lado-, -gracias Killua- dijo Gon, sin darse vuelta, Killua se apresuró a salir del baño ya que casi sufría un accidente ahí mismo entre sus piernas, estaba completamente sonrojado, menos mal Gon no había visto su cara,... y acaso pensaba que podría bañarse con él, realmente si ese hubiera sido el caso, no podría haber evitado tener un accidente llamado "erección", que vergüenza...pensaba.

Killua eligió su ropa, enrealidad no le importaba mucho, se pondría una camisa blanca y unos jeans negros, que realzaban el blanco de su tez. Gon salió del baño con sólo una toalla a la cintura, -te toca Killua- le dijo, -ok-, Killua ya estaba casi atormentado por las imágenes sensuales que le proporcionaba Gon, ahora estaba enfrente suyo semidesnudo con sólo una toalla a la altura de sus caderas, desvió la mirada y mejor se dirigió rápidamente al baño para ducharse, Gon -No cierres la puerta Killua, tengo que sacar una cosas, deja abierto-, Killua no pensaba que esto sería una buena idea, pero si se negaba, podría ser sospechoso, Gon lo había dicho espontáneamente, seguramente no pasaría nada malo -está bien- respondió Killua, se sentía nervioso en que en cualquier momento entraría Gon, pero bueno... se sacó la ropa y entró a la ducha, aún seguía pensando en la imagen de Gon, realmente había crecido, estaba tan grande, se sentía muy atraído por él, el moreno se había convertido en un apuesto chico, de pronto Gon entró al baño, Killua se sentía incómodo, pero trato de no darle mayor importancia y parecer indiferente, le dio la espalda y como se estaba lavando el cabello con los ojos cerrados, no sabía lo que hacía Gon. Escuchó el secador de pelo, era Gon, se quedaría en el baño secándose el cabello mientras el se duchaba, Killua se ponía cada vez más rojo y nervioso, quería que saliera rápido de ahí, pero al parecer se tomaría su tiempo, -Killua...realmente tienes una piel hermosa, es tan blanca- dijo Gon, lo estaba mirando detenidamente mientras secaba su cabello, la piel de Killua era efectivamente blanca y tersa, Killua comenzó a ponerse más nervioso, sólo respondió -tonto, que dices!...- estaba rojo, Gon comenzó a acercarse y Killua lo pudo notar, Gon estaba maravillado, nunca había visto a Killua desnudo así, de esa forma, notando cada detalle, realmente le gustaba lo que veía, de pronto dijo -Killu, puedo tocarte?- , Killua ya tan rojo que no podía más le respondió con un grito -queee?!- Gon realmente es un tonto o que?...pensaba, Gon era infantil, pero porque le hacía esa pregunta, o realmente...? , Gon seguía siendo ingenuo, de pronto se dió cuenta, Gon -esque tú piel parece de mentira, es tan blanca, parece de porcelana, enserio!- se acerco y pasó su mano por la espalda de Killua -es tan suave- menos mal Gon salió del baño luego para terminar de vestirse, Killua no podía más, sabía que Gon había hecho eso ingenuamente, pero un sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando Gon pasó la mano por su espalda, se había excitado, y no lo podría disimular ya, en cuanto Gon salió del cuarto de baño, Killua corrió a cerrar la puerta, sería lo mejor, había estado pensando muchas cosas pervertidas y le corrió la cuenta, además de lo que acababa de pasar, su cuerpo no había podido evitar reaccionar y el accidente había sucedido pero menos mal Gon no se percató de nada.

Gon ya se había terminado de vestir, aparte de unos jeans claros, se había puesto un delgado polerón de color pastel que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos. -Killua que pasa?, apurate!-, Killua ya llevaba un rato en el baño, se sentía avergonzado de salir, además de que tuvo que arreglar ese problemita que le costo un poco; Killua -ya salgo, estoy terminando de vestirme-, Killua salió del baño y estaba listo, Gon lo quedó mirando -te ves bien killua!- , Killua se sonrojó, siguió con indiferencia caminando más adelante, -vamos-.


End file.
